Dream Eating Monochrome Baku
by Little Night Sparrow
Summary: When Rin can't sleep because of terrible nightmares, a Baku comes and makes a deal with her: a month of sweet dream in exchange for anything he wants. but what happens when she realizes she's falling for him? republish from a previous account
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Little Night Sparrow. I got locked out of my previous account, so I decided I would continue this story on my new account. Please let me know what you think!**

It was when darkness fell, that Rin always felt the most alone. The pale light from the full moon shined through her window and fell across her bed, showing the grotesque shadows of bare branches. The sound of scraping twigs on glass grated against her eardrums. Outside, the wind howled, as if it was a hungry wolf trying to eat the inhabitants inside. Most of the room was enveloped in shadows, making it look like the area stretched out indefinitely. A digital clock on the bed stand was light up with red LED lights, showing the late hour. But none of this seemed to affect Rin. The short haired blond sat up in her bed, her knees tucked up under her chin and slender arms wrapped around her, as if to shield herself from coming danger. Wearing a thin white nightgown, its collar and hemline wrapped with yellow ribbon. The girl shuddered at the slight chill in the room, as if winter refused to make way for the incoming spring. Slowly, Rin rocked back and forth, while talking to herself.

"It's going to be ok" she whispered. "You're going to be fine"

"What's going to be ok?" A voice asked suddenly. Immediately, Rin turned her head towards the window, in which the speaker sat. Since the light was behind him, she could only see his outline. She could tell by the voice that is was a male, and probably roughly the same size as her. Rin tried to speak, to scream for help, but her voice seemed paralyzed. "If I let you speak, will you promise not to scream?" The shadow asked. Rin slowly nodded her head. At that, the shadow smiled and turned its head slightly, the moon light now reflecting off its snow-white teeth. Rin pressed her hand up to her throat, feeling the power of speech going back into her body.

"Who, Who are you?" Rin asked, her eyes filled with fear.

"Ah, I always forget that you humans can't see in the dark." The voice sighed. He clapped his hands quickly, which seemed to summon dozens of floating lit candles. Rin narrowed her big blue eyes against the light before observing the stranger who was now standing near her bed. He seemed to be about sixteen, which was Rin's age. He wore black dress pants that were tucked into his knee high socks, charcoal with a single chain of ash-colored diamonds. Under his black dress coat, with its twin tails was a yellow vest that had three pairs of shiny black buttons, and white undershirt. His coat sleeves were rolled to his elbows, revealing pale, wiry arms and hands that were in short black gloves. In his right hand was a white cane, while his left was placed on top of his hat. His hat seemed like it didn't belong in this decade, a velvet black fedora with a yellow ribbon around it, which matched his yellow bowtie. From beneath his hat, fell blond locks that went to his eyebrows in the front, and to his neck in the back, where they were tied up into a small ponytail with a black bow. But it was the boy's face that caught Rin's attention. It was so similar to her own, that she felt she was looking into a mirror and seeing a masculine version of herself. He wore that same smile that he had in the dark, but now in the candle light, it seemed less menacing, and more mysterious. His eyes were bright turquoise, turned up slightly, as if hiding a splendid secret.

"Why are you here" Rin asked, her voice weak.

"I'm here for business" he answered her. Quickly, he stood his cane straight up and sat on the curved handle. Snapping his fingers, two teacups and saucers appeared in his hands. He handed one to Rin, and then took a sip of his own. "I've heard that you can't sleep Rin, so I came to make a deal"

"What kind of deal and how do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously

"There's little I don't know" he winked at her. "From now, until the next full moon, I can take away your nightmares and leave you with sweet dreams" he told her, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "And in exchange, you give me whatever I want"

"What do you want?" Rin asked, her voice desperate for the want of peaceful sleep.

"I'm not sure yet, I might take your hopes ad good dreams, since I will have such a bitter taste in my mouth from your nightmares"

"Wait, you eat my dreams!? Are you a …" she asked, her eyes open wide.

"A Baku?" He interrupted. "Yes I am" He informed her as a feral look came into his eye. Rin scooted back, as the Baku's smile widened, showing the same menacing smile she had seen when the boy was nothing but a shadow. The blond male shook his head, and instantly the wild look in his eye, and fearsome smile disappeared, making him appear more human. "So is it a deal?" He asked her. Rin sat there for a while, pondering the deal.

"How can I trust that you will keep your end of the bargain before the next full moon?" She questioned him.

"I promise that I will not break my deal with you, Rin Kagamine"

Pinky promise?" Rin asked, sticking out her pinky. Imminently, she regretted it, knowing it made her seem childish. At this the Baku smiled again, though this smile was softer, kinder.

Pinky promise" he told her, wrapping his finger around hers. "Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake. With that, Rin could feel her eyes getting heavy. She laid down, not protesting when the Baku tucked her gently into bed.

"Wait," she asked, her voice just a mere whisper. "I don't know your name" she paused, waiting for a reply.

"Len, my name is Len" he told her.

"Len" she said gently, smiling as she slipped into a blissful sleep.

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

The sunlight filtered through the window, shining on the sleeping girl's face. Rin lazily opened her eyes, rested from a peaceful night's sleep. She slowly pushed herself up on her elbows, casting her eyes around the room, and spotted Len sitting on the edge of her bed, sipping a cup of hot tea. When he saw her stir, he addressed the tired girl.

"Well?" He asked expectedly

"Well what?" She asked confused

"How did you sleep?" He said the corner of his mouth turning into a slight grin. At this, Rin's eyes light up

"Great!" She chirped happily

"That's good, especially since your school bus will be here in," he paused to look at his pocket watch. "Eight minutes"

"What!?" The blond screamed as she tore about the room, trying to get ready. She was so focused on her task that she failed to see Len slip out of the window

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

At the end of a long day, the most refreshing thing that could happen was a nice warm shower. After spending a tiresome day at school, Rin decided that none of the events that had happened the night before was actual reality.

"It couldn't have been anything besides a dream, right?" she asked herself as she got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her dripping frame. When she walked in her room, only dressed in a towel, she found out she couldn't have been more wrong. There siting on the edge of her bed, was the Baku. Len observed the now blushing girl with that look of wildness that had come back into his eyes.

"Well, it seems that little miss flat chest, is finally done taking her shower" the Baku snickered. At that comment, Rin's face twisted into an expression of pure rage. She quickly crossed the room, using one hand to hold her towel, with the other used to slap Len across the face. Or at least try to. The Baku grabbed her wrist at midflight, but Rin, taken of guard, tripped and fell on Len, knocking him on his back on the bed, with her on top. Imminently, his grip on her wrist tightened, his other hand grabbing her around the back of her neck and pulled her close.

"You are a very stupid girl" he said slowly. "If you think you can assault a man alone when you are only wearing a towel" he said, his smile widening into an animal like grin. He watched her eyes fill with fear, while his face remained barbaric. Then he laughed, letting her go. "You should have seen your face!" He chuckled. "Hurry up and get dressed before I turn around." He said, winking as he turned towards the window. He laughed again as he heard Rin dash around the room, trying to throw on clothes as quickly as possible. He was smiling when he turned around, sensing that she was done getting dressed, but his smile quickly vanished. Before him, was Rin, wearing a yellow tank-top and fuzzy yellow pajama pants. Her wet hair fell limply around her shoulders, framing her still red face, where a single tear was rolling down her cheek. He quickly crossed to the room to be next to Rin, who shrunk back. Gently, he wiped away her tear, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared of you" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"I promised you I would take care of you until the next full moon, didn't I?" he asked her. As she nodded her head, he picked her up and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers around her. "Now go to sleep and have sweet dreams" he whispered into her ear as her eyes closed. When Len heard the blond girl's breath deepen with sleep, he lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Rin".

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

"Where is she!?" Len shouted to himself. The sky outside was dark; the only light was coming from the stars, since it was a new moon. He knew that Rin said she would be home late, since she was going to be out with a friend, Hatsune Miku. But it was later than he expected. Len had tried to keep himself calm by drinking tea, but it didn't work. Now he paced back and forth, fretting to himself, wondering why he even cared where the girl was. He paused as he heard footsteps running up the stairs. He turned towards the door smiling as Rin pushed it open. The girls face was full of tears, as she threw herself on the Baku. He stood there shocked, not knowing what to do as Rin cried into his shirtfront. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could protect her from whatever was causing her to cry. They stood like that for several minutes, the human girl shedding tears, and the Baku boy holding her close. After several minutes, Rin took a big breath.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled out, trying to push herself away from his embrace, but to no avail as he held her close.

"Shhh, it's okay, tell me what's wrong" he whispered gently in her ear.

"It's just when I was out with Miku-Chan, I saw a girl who looked like my sister Lily, so I ran after her, desperately hoping it was her. When I finally reached her, she turned around and I realized it wasn't her" she said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Lily," he said slowly "Is this the girl that was in your nightmares?" He asked her, slowly starting to understand. Rin mournfully nodded her head.

"Yes, she was my sister, but she died two months ago. She was hit by a car when she was standing just a few feet ahead of me on the side walk" At this confession, the girl broke down in to tears again, her body shaking from the sobs. "I'm afraid" she finally admitted when she could speak again.

"Of getting hit by a car?" He asked her softly, using his hand to brush away her bitter tears.

"Of my dreams. I see her death every time I fall asleep." She sighed, her body trembling. Len gently tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I will protect you from your dreams, and let you fall into bliss" he whispered, his smile light and caring.

"Promise?" She asked. At this, Len lowered his head, kissing her on her tearstained lips. She could taste the bitter ashes of her nightmares on his lips, the pain he had devoured for her. But somehow it was also sweet. Their bittersweet kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but Len wished it would go on forever, but he allowed it to unfortunately end. He smiled as he whispered his vow

"I promise"

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

Outside the full moon was bright. Rin sat on the end of her bed, dressed in her favorite nightgown. She fingered the lacey sleeve, remembering when she had first seen the Baku sitting in her window, promising her sweet dreams, dreams that would now desert her. The more she thought about that night, the more she thought about Len, the person who held her when she cried, who promised he would be there with a kiss. With a sharp realization, she realized that it wasn't the dreams she was so depressed about losing, but Len. Regardless of her feelings however, she had to keep her end of the deal.

"You know what tonight is, right? She heard Len say. Slowly she turned towards the window to see the Baku. He sat there, dressed as he always was with a smile on his face. But this smile was different; it seemed to be plastered on.

"Yes" Rin replied, somehow feeling calm.

"Then you know what I must do?" he asked her hesitently.

"Yes," she stood up and walked toward the boy. When she was just a few feet away from him, almost close enough to reach out and touch his face, she stopped. "Thank you Len, for everything" she smiled widely, her eyes filled with happiness.

"For the dreams?" He asked confused

"No, for being here with me. For telling me it's ok when I cry. For helping me smile even when I felt like I can't." she paused, trying to gather the courage to continue. "I think I've fallen in love with you" she said, casting her eyes towards the ground, her cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment. Instantly, Len thrust himself off the window still, embracing Rin tightly.

"I've decided what I want from you, Rin Kagamine" he whispered passionately into her ear. "I want every part of you"

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

A girl laid on her stomach, crying into her pillow. Outside, the full moon shined bright, the shadows of spring leaves danced across the window pane.

"I'm not scared" the green haired girl cried. "It was just a dream"

"What was just a dream?" a voice asked. The girl turned towards the window where two shadowy figures sat. The girl squealed, and quickly flipped her lamp switch, making the room flood with artificial light. Before her were a boy and girl. The boy wore a black coat with a yellow vest and white undershirt, while the girl wore a white, more feminine coat with a yellow vest and black undershirt. The boy wore black pants, while the girl wore a white short skirt. They had the same blond hair and blue eyes.

"What if we could take away your nightmare," the female intruder asked

"Would you give us something in return" the male finished

"Take away my nightmares?! You promise?" at this the two blonds turned to look each other in the eye, which seemed to be much more feral and grinned.

"Pinky promise" they smiled, holding out their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin strolled slowly through the beach, her bare feet mixing with the warm sand and the cold, salty water. In her hand were her shoes, which had been removed as she walked along the blissful beach. It seemed to go on forever, which was true, for this wasn't a normal beach, but one in a dream. Or rather, it was in many dreams. Rin had learned early on that the fastest way for a Baku to travel, was through dream hopping.

Unbeknownst to humans, dreams are often linked. For example, millions of people dreamed of the beach every night. While they might think it's their own beach, it was really just the one beach in this parallel dream world, Heiwana Beach. While doctors explained that dreams were just a person's unconsciousness at work, Rin now knew the truth. When one either sleeps or daydreams, their spirit body travels to the dream world, where it is guided into one of the different areas. This other dimension made it extremely easy for Bakus like Rin and Len to travel to wherever they pleased. All a Baku had to do was find someone who was dreaming near their location on earth, enter their dream, find someone in Heiwana who was having the same dream while their body was where the Baku wanted to go, and exit through this new dreamer. At first the experience had been maddening, but with some help from Len, she had finally been able to master it. Now she just had to find someone who was dreaming in Tokyo.

Just by looking at these spirit bodies, Rin could tell where there they were from. The short blond pasted a dark haired beauty who sprawled on the sand, her tan skin glistening in the sunlight. Rin focused her eyes on the girl, allowing her information to display itself in her mind_. Clara Rivera, eighteen years old, lives in Madrid._ Not exactly the place she wanted to go. As she continued walking down the beach, she let her mind travel over the ever changing facts that described her life.

Since that night, about a month ago, she gave up her humanity for Len. Now she was different, not entirely human, but not quite an animal. Instead she was a monster, though her appearance was the same. As of right now, she was considered an apprentice. Rin had to successfully complete ten contracts with her teacher, Len, in his given region, central Japan.

Already, the first one was coming quickly to a close. Her contractor, Gumi Nagisama, had run out of time. Tonight was the full moon, the ending of the green haired girl's contract, which Rin was extremely glad for. For a whole month now, the blond had to eat the bitter nightmares of falling off of cliffs, while supplying Gumi with a way for her spirit to go to Yuushou Fields.

It would have been too much for to handle, if it wasn't for Len. He took the majority of the bitterness on himself, and comforted her while the pain racked her head, causing her body to shake. He embraced her silently while Gumi slept, blissfully unaware of the pain her nightmares gave. While Rin loved the feeling of his warm arms wrapped around her torso, she still didn't feel satisfied. Their lips haven't touched since that night, the night her humanity was given away to embrace a new life. Her insides felt empty as she thought of his pale lips, the taste and smell of bittersweet tea that seemed to be as much of a part of him, as those mischievous blue eyes.

She sighed as she turned her head towards the still water. Unlike a normal beach that would have roaring waves that threatened to knock even the most sure footed swimmer over, the waves at Heiwana beach were little more than peaceful ebbs on the tide, which were silent as they gracefully fell on the silver sand. In the water was a girl, her two purple pig tail soaked with the salty water. _Tone Rion, sixteen years old, lives in Tokyo._ Perfect, she thought, as she waded out towards the girl. Tone looked up as Rin appeared.

"Hi!" she smiled. "My name's Tone, what's yours" the girl asked cursorily.

"If I told you, you wouldn't remember" the Baku sighed, wishing she could avoid the pointless conversation.

"Why? Is it because this is a dream?" She said, before being distracted by the colorful fish that swam about the pair.

"How do you know this is a dream?" Rin asked, confused. Whenever she walked the dream worlds with Len, she noticed that each spirit was blissfully unaware that this wasn't reality.

"Because, Silly, when I wake up, I'm always back in my bed!" She explained giggling like a little girl. "But I've seen you before." Tone said, her voice turning serious. "You were here with that boy who looks like you" with this declaration, Rin's jaw opened. No one ever remembered seeing a Baku, unless they made a contract with them. She opened her mouth to say something, for the purple haired girl interrupted her. "So, now will you tell me your name?"

"It's Rin" she sighed reluctantly.

"Ok, Rin, would you like to play with me?" The girl asked, her eyes filled with expectation.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm really busy" she sighed

"Oh…" the girl said, her face filled with disappointment. Then she brightened up. "How about another time then?" She said, her expression again filled with naïve hope.

Rin's eyes flashed in response, changing into looking wilder than most teenage girls, while she flashed a big smile, filled with sharp teeth. Then she placed her hand on Tone's head. Instantly, the blond disappeared, leaving the purple hair girl scratching her head in confusion, before returning to playing in the blissful waves.

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

Rin materialized in a girl's bedroom, her hand on the sleeping Tone's head. She couldn't help but smile to see the girl sprawled all over her bed, snoring obnoxiously. Crossing the room quickly, she opened the window, jumped off the window still, and landed feet first on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked; the change in temperature from Heiwana beach and Tokyo was extreme as the cold wind struck her with great force. As she pasted an alleyway, something sparkling caught her eye, a shining light that radiated in the darken alley.

"Gotcha Mousy!" A girl screamed as she jumped out of the alleyway, launching herself at Rin. The girl seemed to realize that Rin was not a mouse while she was jumping and tried to avert the crash, but to no avail. The pair knocked heads before falling side by side on the cold concrete. Instantly, the strange girl sat up, nursing her now bruised forehead. "Oww, why did you do that?" She asked accusingly.

"What!?" the blond Baku countered. "This is your fault you…" she stopped as she realized what the girl looked like. She had cherry colored hair mixed with orange highlights, while a single tuft of hair stood up like an antenna. She wore a black collar over her white dress with a blue star over her bust, its hem falling on her upper thigh. Even sitting, Rin could tell this skinny girl would probably be an entire head taller than her. But what made Rin stop, was the pair of red cat ears that stood out of the girl's head, accompanied by the red, skinny tail that sneaked out from a slit in her dress.

"What are you staring at, clumsy?" The girl pouted, causing Rin to stop gaping over the newcomer's odd appearance.

"What…What are you?" Rin asked.

"Are you really that stupid? I'm a Neko" She answered, her tail twitching in irritation.

"But, Nekos aren't real!" The blond protested.

"Apparently they are" the Neko girl smiled, and then frowned. "You must still be in training, Baku."

"How did you know I'm a Baku?" Rin demanded, starting to feel nervous around the creature.

"Because your making me feel sleepy" the girl laughed. "You'll learn soon enough that Bakus aren't the only creatures that are real" She said sticking out her tongue.

"What's your name?" Rin asked curious.

"Miki Furukara" the red head Neko responded smiling. "And yours?"

"Rin Kagamine"

"Well, it's nice meeting you Rin," Miki said as she stood up. "Now, I need to gone find my mouse before it gets away. Bye!" The Neko smiled, before turning to disappear into the shadows.

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

Rin easily jumped to a high branch on the spreading oak tree. Len still had yet to arrive, but then again, she was pretty early. It was only nine o'clock, still too early for the sixteen year old Gumi to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and scratched her neck as she waited, her body physically sore from traveling through dreams. Rin heard a slight sound beside her and opened her eyes. She was met by Len's heart melting smile, a smile that seemed to make all of her feelings of pain disappear.

"You ready?" He asked, his voice filled with gentleness. The blond hair girl nervously nodded her head.

"Yeah" she said, struggling to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"It's ok to be scared" he whispered. Rin turned to look at him, thinking that he was making fun of her. But when she saw the kindness in his eyes, a look that said he understood all of the changes that were happing to her, Rin's heart seemed to melt. As the tears flowed down her cheeks, Len reached towards her, embracing her, drawing her close to his steady beating heart. Rin clinged to him, her fists wrapped around his shirt as she allowed her body to shake from the sobs escaping from her throat

"Ok" she finally said after several minutes. "I think I can do it now" Len took her hand gently and brought it up to his lips. Rin's face turned bright red as her cold porcelain skin brushed against his warm lips in a gentle caress. Bringing her hand down, but still interlocked with his, he smiled, looking her in the eye.

"Ready?" She nodded, before jumping from her branch, her hand still entwined with Len's, unto the window sill. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the room. Gumi, dressed in a pair of orange pajamas, was lying face down on her bed. From the way her body was shaking, and the muffled noises coming out of her pillow, Rin could tell she was crying.

"Gumi, you know what today is, right?" Rin asked, forcing her voice to be calm. At this question, Gumi jumped, throwing her head up to look at her trespasser.

"No, please…" she mumbled, her lip trembling as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's time to make your payment" Len said smiling a cruel grin. At this, Gumi half jumped, half fell out of her bed, pushing her body against the farthest wall as if she was trying to disappear.

"No, you're not real! This is just a dream!" She wailed. Len looked towards Rin, nodding his head. The blond girl knew what she must do. She sighed and tried to gather the courage to preform her job.

"Gumi," she began. "For an entire cycle of the moon, I've taken away your nightmares. Now it's time for you to pay the price" Gumi broke down, throwing herself at Rin's feet, while the Baku's heart broke from the human girl's sobs.

"Please, please don't kill me." She wailed, her tears falling on Rin's shoes. The blond was appalled that Gumi would think she would go that far, but still, she had to pay a price for her contract. Her mind wandered, trying to think of something that would be dear to the girl. As the green hair girl met her gaze, her emerald eyes glistening with tears, Rin had her answer.

"For my price, Gumi, I will take your world of color. You are now forced to live this world in a monochrome reality" she ordered. She could see the horror on the human girl's face as she became color blind, no longer allowed to see the beautiful colors of the flowers she had loved in her dreams. While she continued to cry, Len lead the shocked Rin out of the room. When they again were in the tree, the girl Baku felt her legs collapse, as Len caught her, holding her close to his chest as he jumped from tree, to roof top to roof top.

"You did great Rin" he whispered in her ear, when he finally put her down, as they stood on top of a tall building. Rin turned to look at his face, bathed in moon light from the white moon besides them. Looking at him like this caused Rin to forget everything else. The pain, the confusion, all of it fell away when she was in his presence.

"Len…" she began before her voice failed her, while she looked down to hide her blushing face. Quickly, a hand pushed her chin up, causing her to look into a pair of wild blue eyes.

"Rin, I love you"

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

A cherry colored female cat pranced about the alleys, a prize hanging from her mouth. The black collar around her neck jingled as she jumped over the unwanted refuse that had someway founds itself in the darkened alley, all the while making sure not to drop the squirming mouse. Suddenly she paused, alerted by a sound from above. Turning her gaze towards the rooftops, she was met with an interesting sight. Framed by the white moon light, two shadows were entwined, sharing a kiss under the darkness of the night. Smirking, the cat pranced off, dragging her mouse along with her into the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Len tapped his foot in impatience. Usually the Baku was in no hurry, having an immortal lifespan to spend. But tonight was different. Though it was less than three hours since Rin had finished her contract with Gumi, the councilor of dreams demanded for the newest Baku to introduce herself. He extremely would have preferred to spend the night with Rin, kissing her soft lips over and over again. He could still taste them, salty and tearstained, mixed with his fiery passion. A wonderfully intoxicating combination. But he knew the consequences of skipping out on a gathering of Bakus. Unfortunately however, their normal clothes wouldn't suffice. Hence the reason why the pair was at Galaco's, so Rin could get an appropriate dress.

"Lenny! How nice it is to see you again!" the girl had shrieked happily as the blond boy pulled Rin into the store. Rin's body tensed and Len noticed that she was rather shocked.

While on the outside, the building had looked little more than a broken-down shed; a bit of Youkai magic had caused the interior to swell to the size of a mall. Hanging from racks were thousands of dresses, suits and other articles of clothing. Though the store was magnificent, it was no grander than its owner. Galaco was tall, maybe about 5'11, several inches taller than both of the blond Bakus. Add to this height a pair of heeled boots and you had a giantess. Her long hair was blond on one side, while brown on the other. Stripes of red, yellow, and blue, as if a miniature rainbow, ran down the left side of her bangs. Her bright, energetic hazel eyes glimmered, as if the excitement was bursting them at the seams. Her sparkly purple dress matched the glittering crown that sat regally on her head. The storekeeper's interest was piqued the moment she laid her eyes on Rin.

"Um, Galaco." Len cleared his throat. "This is my partner Rin. Tonight is her introduction ceremony and she needs a dress." He barely finished his sentence when Galaco squealed and grabbed the blonde's hand. With abnormal strength, Galaco almost threw Rin into a large dressing room, then dashed about the store grabbing several dresses, each grander than the last. As she arrived back at the dressing room, she turned around and winked at Len before vanishing behind a curtain.

"No peeking!"

Len paced back and forth as the minutes passed by. Occasionally, he would see a dress being thrown over the curtain, apparently being considered insignificant for Rin's needs. He listened to the conversation inside with some amusement.

"Oww, stop pulling!"

"Well stop moving then!"

"Well then, stop pulling those strings so tight! I can't breathe!"

"_Fine_!"

While Galaco kept Rin busy with the dresses, Len had dove into a closet to grab his suit that Gakupo allowed him to store there. Len dressed fairly quickly, and as a result, he ended up in front of the girls' dressing room now, tapping his foot in impatience, anxious to get going. _What could be taking them so long?_

Suddenly, the curtain was ripped open revealing the pair of girls. Galaco stood in front of her costumer, hiding her from Len's gaze.

"Yes?" Len said, trying to peek around the woman.

"Pfft. So impatient. Well, it is my pleasure to introduce you— to the one and only— Lady Rin Kagamine!" she announced as she moved to stand beside the blond girl. Len could feel his jaw drop as he took in how lovely Rin looked in her dress. Made of midnight black silk, the high neck line of the dress was countered by the hem that fell across Rin's upper thigh. Her shoulders were exposed by the lack of material, though the rest of her arm was gracefully wrapped in detachable sleeves. The tight bodice had elegant pearls stitched across the cloth, though the skirt of the dress had hoops underneath and filled out with tons of ruffles.

"Do you like it?" Rin's face was downward as she tried to hide a blush. Len quickly crossed the room to stop in front of her. Kneeling down on one knee, he took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as the female Baku's blush spread from her rosy cheeks to the rest of her face and her neck. "Shall we go, my lady?" Rin nodded, a slight smile gracing her face. Len stood up, tucking her arm in his as he turned to Galaco. "Thanks, Galaco," he said as he pulled out a mysterious gold coin from his pocket and tossed it to the girl with the multicolored hair. She deftly caught in her hand, examining it closely to make sure it wasn't counterfeit. When she was satisfied, she carefully placed it in a money box.

"No, thank_you._I had great fun today. Service is normally so boring." With that, Galaco led the couple to the door. As the door closed behind her, Rin couldn't help but look back at the shabby building, wondering what type of magic could cause such a transformation.

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

Len knocked on the stately door, and then waited for a response. He watched Rin out of the corner of his eye as he recounted their journey to the Baku Headquarters. Shortly after the pair had left Galaco's shop, Len had brought his student to a tower. Not just any tower, but the Tokyo tower. Carrying Rin in his arms, the Baku leaped several hundred feet, jumping from every hold he could get his feet on. In a matter of seconds, he landed on the observation deck, his breathing light as he gently placing the frightened Rin down, whose body was frozen with fear as she wrapped her fist tightly around his white shirt. Walking up to a wall, Len placed his hand on the red metal which seemed to shimmer with his presence. Slowly, a door of light appeared as Len beckoned Rin to follow.

Inside the tower, the interior had seemed to grow as a long hallway stood before the pair. Now the pair stood in waiting at the door at the end of the hall, waiting for someone inside to allow them in.

"Why are they not here?" grumbled Len.

"Are they supposed to?" Rin asked timidly.

Right then, a voice finally echoed through the hallway. "Who's there?"

"Len Kagane, and his apprentice, Rin Kagamine."

Immediately, the door swung open, revealing a parlor and a roaring fireplace inside. Rin blinked against the bright light as she noticed there were three figures in the room. Standing at the door was a guy that seemed about her age, with blue hair and white highlights. He looked seriously bored, though the slightest fleck of interest dawned upon his face when his eyes landed on Rin. Behind him was a man, tallest of the group, who stood next to the fireplace. His long purple hair fell elegantly in cascades around his face, reminding Rin of a nobleman— but the impression soon disappeared as he directed a dazzling, if not unnerving, smile at the blonde girl. Sitting in a chair was the last of the group, a white-haired girl who sat daintily in a chair as she sipped a cup of tea. When she saw Len, she bolted up, almost spilling the contents of her tea cup onto her lap.

"Lenny! How I missed you! Have you come to see me?" the girl asked flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around the boy— _like talons,_ thought Rin, wincing inwardly. Len sighed as he pried her off of him.

"No, Tei, I came to bring my apprentice, Rin, to her introduction."

Tei's face fell, but she quickly straightened up again, turned and smiled sweetly at Rin. She pulled the blonde girl over, and pressed her rosebud lips to Rin's ear, her hot breath sending goose bumps prickling on Rin's skin.

The first time, Rin did not hear what Tei said.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked, hoping it did not come off as imprudent. Tei's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward Rin again.

"Keep away… from _my_ Len. Did you hear me that time?"

The harsh whisper sent chills down Rin's back; still, it was impossible for any outsiders to know what Tei just said, for she kept a peaceful, pleasant, or even benevolent expression on her face.

"Y-yes," Rin squeaked.

"You hear me? _Keep away._ Or I'll make you feel the true power of a Baku!" Then Tei pulled back, the corners of her eyes crinkling up in a smile that looked almost real, and skipped back to her chair, as if Tei had just told Rin a small secret, or maybe a friendship truce. Rin sat gingerly on one of the other five chairs as Len pulled it out for her, her hands gripping the hand rest tightly.

"So your probably wondering why you're here, right?" the blue haired guy began after Rin and Len were seated, his eyes observing the pair lazily. "Well, now that you have completed your first contract, you know a little about Bakus now, don't you?

"Well, just like any other civilization, Bakus have a hierarchy as well. Gakupo, Tei and I, Matsudappoiyo, are all the masters of our own fields. As you have experienced, your job is to bring sweet dreams to those who have nightmares. I am the head of the sweet dream department so you will report directly to me. Gakupo here"—he gestured toward the purple-haired male—is in charge of the nightmare division, while Tei is in charge of the daydream division. You will also find out that Bakus aren't the only type of Yokai that are real."

"I know," Rin said, maybe a little quickly for her sake. With this statement, something flashed dangerously in Matsudappoiyo's eyes.

"You know?" he demanded, looking accusingly at Len. Rin nervously licked her lips, all too aware of the cold air that filled the room.

"Well, on my way to Gumi's house last night, I met a Neko named Miki, and she told me that there were lots of types of Yokai," she conceded. Hearing this, Matsudappoiyo relaxed.

"So you met Miki? She's pretty harmless as a Neko and even got herself into a bad contract, taking away almost all of her powers. But she's right, there are more than just Bakus and Nekos. You should watch your back… you have no idea when a Yokai will arrive, and unless you can put them to sleep, you will be very vulnerable to their element attacks. Do you understand?" He paused, waiting for Rin to respond. "So let's show you the rest of the headquarters, shall we?" Matsudappoiyo stood up, motioning for the others to follow him. Rin turned to take her teacher's arm, but Gakupo beat the blond boy to it.

"My lady, please let me accompany you."

Taken back slightly, Rin only stammered an apology to Len, before letting Gakupo's alluring smile wash over her. Still not used to him, she shyly paced her hand in his. Leading the way, the blue haired Baku spoke out loud as they passed several doors that had appeared in the hall.

"Now that you have met with us, all of these doors are opened to you Rin," he yawned. "This door on the left leads to a map room, showing millions of possible contractors. The door next to it is the scribe room, where you will account your contracts after they are completed. This door on the right is the tea room; a favorite of Bakus to overcome the nasty taste they require from dream switching. And here is the lounge," he announced as he pushed open the door. The bright light inside the room stung Rin's eyes, temporarily blinding her. When she could see again, she gasped. The room was filled with fancy tables and elegant chairs—a teahouse, maybe? About a dozen Bakus loitered about, conversing and sipping tea from porcelain teacups. When they saw the new comers, they got to their feet, clapping.

"Welcome, Rin!"

Different colors flashed into Rin's gaze as several other Bakus, all with different color hair and outfits, came to personally greet her.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin!"

"You're so lucky to be Len's apprentice!"

"More like Len is lucky to be the teacher of such a beautiful girl!"

"Such pretty golden hair, I feel envious!"

The mixture of voices made Rin's head pound, as each individual tried to be louder than the other. Thankfully, Len saved her, pulling her from the masses and leading her towards a pair of sofas where Matsudappoiyo, a boy with peachy colored hair and a girl with grey hair were already sitting. As the two newcomers had taken over one couch, Rin sat between the Sweet Dream leader and her blond teacher. She blushed as she was concise of the closeness of the two males, their legs pressing against hers. From the corner of her eye Rin could see Len smiling her, her heart beating in her chest quickly, the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, the memory echoing throughout her mind. From her other side though, she could see Matsudappoiyo watching her with interest. When she turned to catch his ruby red eyes, the blue haired Baku turned his face quickly, letting an expression of boredom once again replacing the kinder curious expression that was on his face. Clearing his throat, he turned to look towards the pair at the other sofa.

"Rin, these are the other two Bakus in the sweet dream department," he said, gesturing towards the pair. "The girl is Haku Yowane, while the guy is Yuuma Roro. If you ever need help, these two will be happy to help you…" he trailed off as a commotion by the door attracted his attention. "What the…"

Rin stood up to see better. Apparently at the door, someone or something was trying to get in, though several of the guys were prohibiting it. Suddenly a bundle of red, blue and white pushed past the group.

"Congratulations, Rinny!"

Miki laughed as she came running up to Rin, her cat tail twitching in merriment. Before she could get to the blond, Gakupo and another boy, one with black hair and golden eyes, grabbed her from behind. Miki's claws immediately came out with a _ka-ching._ "I just wanted to come say hi to my new best friend!" she whined. "Ouch! Be careful, you're stepping on my tail!"

"Stop, you're hurting her!" Rin cried out, confused with what was happening. Matsudappoiyo sighed, gesturing for the pair to release the Neko.

"Let her be, she's harmless. But, Miki…" His expression suddenly turned severe, his red eyes glaring as the cat-girl shrank back. "Miki, if you want to talk to Rin, you have to do it outside." He commanded as he turned around and left the odd group. Miki stuck out her tongue at the blue-haired man's back, before turning to Rin.

"Come on Rin! Let's go have a real party!" Miki grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her towards the door, as she turned her head to address Len. "Are you coming with us, Blondie?" Without saying a word, Len followed the pair out the door and back into the dark hall. As the party went back to normal, Matsudappoiyo stood with his back towards the wall, watching the door that the Neko and the two Bakus had left through. While he stared, deep in concentration, Yuuma walked up to him, waiting for the superior Baku to acknowledge him. After several moments of waiting, the pink-haired man sighed.

"You like her, don't you?" he said bluntly, as Matsudappoiyo glared at him and walked away, leaving Yuuma confirmed with his assumption.

DrEaM EaTiNg MoNoChRoMe BaKu

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks again, Little Night Sparrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me soooo long to update…, but it's finally here! This chapter was pretty hard to write, since I'm not the social type, so had to rely on the very little party experience (homecoming and prom) that I've ever had. ** **So let me know what you think!**

`v`

"You can't wear that!" A bubbly voice protested, her voice vibrating off of the cinderblock walls. Miki playfully glared at her Baku friend as she placed her arms crossed against her chest.

"Why?" The blonde girl replied. "I think it's a pretty dress. Plus, Len just bought it for me."

"Why?! Because that's a fancy ballroom dress, not a party dress!" The Neko exclaimed, her tail twitching in irritation. "Our Neko parties aren't just a bunch of prissy sipping tea and eating biscuits!" She exclaimed. "Wait, did you say Len bought you this fancy dress?!" She suddenly questioned, demanding an answer.

"Um…uh…" Rin stuttered, her face turning red and her eyes filled with embarrassment. "Yeah…" she said quietly, casting her blue eyes towards the ground.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SOOO CUTE, RINNY!" the Miki squealed, hugging her friend tightly. The red head then turned towards a large box, rapidly throwing out pieces of clothing, as she looked for a specific item. Rin let her eyes gaze around the room, taking in what she saw, though her mind kept going back to her teacher, Len.

After the trio has left the party, Miki had guided them through the labyrinth of Tokyo's alleys. Rin had to step carefully, trying her hardest not to ruin her new dress, as the stepped through the forgotten filth of the back streets of the city. After several minutes of walking, they arrived at an old deserted shed. Pushing the rickety door open, the blonde girl could see that inside, it was a single room apartment. Though it was very small, it was cozy and warm, not to mention, completely cherry red.

Unfortunately however, the pair of Bakus had barely walked pass the door, when something in Len's pocket started to ring. Quickly the blonde pulled a silver crescent out of his pocket, his eyes scanning the golden words that flitted across the metal object, his eyebrows scrunched up in obvious frustration.

"What is it" Rin asked, her eyes filled with worry and apprehension. "Is something wrong?" Instantly, Len's countenance changed, quickly turning into a bright smile, though the girl could tell it was counterfeit.

"It's nothing really important" he tried to laugh, though it came out strained. "Unfortunately though, Matsudappoiyo I need to go talk to him about something, so I won't be able to go with you." He sighed

"Oh, Ok…" Rin said, trying her hardest to keep the sound of disappointment out of her voice, casting her sky blue eyes towards the ground. She froze when she felt a gentle pat on her head.

"I'll miss going with you too…" Len whispered into her ear. Rin's face turned beat red as she quickly looked up, her heart skipping a beat when she realized just how close Len was. Slowly, he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. "So when you're having fun tonight, don't forget me, okay?!" He whispered into her ear. "Because I think we'll need to celebrate tonight, just me and you: He leaned back, winking at her.

"Ah…um…Ok" the girl stuttered, her blush now turning her neck red as well as her cheeks. Suddenly, Rin felt her hand getting pulled away, as Miki pulled the Baku girl inside the small apartment.

"Ahh, go away party pooper!" The Neko said, sticking out her tongue. "While you're having your boring meeting, remember that Rin and I are going to be having fun without you!" She teased as she closed the door on his face.

"Hey," Rin started to ask, breaking out of her daydreams, "Do you think Len is okay?" She quietly asked the Neko. "I mean, he did look kind of worried…" she let off.

"It's probably nothing" Miki told her friend. "You Bakus just tend to worry about everything!" The Neko teased. "Found it" she squealed, her tail waving with excitement as she pulled out a pair of white shorts with a matching white and black top. "Here, wear this!" She giggled as she almost ripped the fancy dress of the Baku.

"Hey!" Rin shouted, feeling embarrassed as the shirt was quickly pulled over head. Miki ignored her, stepping back to look at her new friend in the outfit that the red head had picked out.

"Hmmm, something's missing… I know!" she squealed, spinning around to grab a white ribbon off of her vanity. Quickly tying the ribbon to her liking, the cat girl again stepped back, this time nodding her head happily. The short white shorts made Rin look taller, while the shirt, which was low-cut and showed a fair amount of the Baku's stomach, was bound to catch some attention. And they white bow, which made the blonde look so sweet and innocent, was the perfect touch. "Len better be careful, or some guy will try to steal you away, since you look so cute! I wonder what Len would say if he saw you looking like this" She grinned.

"Miki!"

"Come on," the girl said laughing, "you wouldn't want to be late for your first Neko party!?"

`v`

The music seemed to be alive, its beat pulsing throughout the room, causing the energy to reach a fever pitch. Lithe, slender bodies swayed to the rhythm, skin brushing against skin, as tails intertwine and lips lock. The lights, a kaleidoscope of colors, flashed and danced throughout the club as the bass made the room vibrate. The sweet scent of perfume mixed with the mind numbing odor of alcohol, causing Rin's head to hurt. A band on the stage sings as the crowd cheers, drunkenly singing along. A girl with light blonde thick hair gripped her guitar tightly, her sapphire blue eyes closed narrowly as she poured her energy into her song.

_It was an extremely average day,_

_Without a single obstacle in my path _

_Until I was bored, listening to the radio, _

_And I heard this said:_  
"SeeU!" the crowd roared, its excitement increasing rapidly, as the girl smiled.  
_"It's very unfortunate I have to say this,  
But the world is going to end today"  
So said some country's president,  
In tears as he spoke... _  
SeeU's black fluffy tail swayed from side to side as her black ears twitched to the musicians behind her. A boy, who looked like the male version of her, played the keyboard, smiling at the fans who swooned under his gaze. A much younger looking boy played a bass, his white ears lying shyly against his orange hair. Behind the trio, a gothic looking girl, dressed in a black miniskirt, bikini-like top, and studded chocker, played the drums, their beat reverberating throughout the floor.  
_Out the window was a huge flock of birds,  
Congesting to cover up the sky  
Swallowing up the crescent moon,  
Headed some unknown direction..._

_I had a half-finished game with no save;  
A scarcely-touched textbook lay on my desk  
And to stop my body from trembling,  
I promptly put on my headphones_

"Hey, you look kind of cute" A masculine voice said behind Rin, surprising her. Spinning around quickly, she almost bumped into a tall man behind her, a mischievous look on his face. "Are you here with someone?" he asked, tossing his red hair away from his eyes. "or would you like to have some fun with me?" he said, a perverted look in his eye.

"Back off?" suddenly Miki, was between the two, her mouth open in a snarl.

"Hey…" the man started, his voice filled with irritation. When he saw the fierce look on Miki's face though, he decided to back off. "Whatever" he shrugged, looking for another girl to 'play' with.

"Come on Rin!" Miki told her friend, the Neko's expression now completely changed. Rin followed her friend, weaving through the crowd as SeeU continued to sing.  
_Just as I was listening to an obscure artist,  
A number they did with an unknown title,  
Just as it came to my ears, I heard:  
"You want to survive, yes?"_  
Reaching the other side of the room, the pair arrived at the bar. The cool blue lights shined down from the ceiling, as the counter glowed. Behind the counter, bottles that shimmered like crystal lined the wall, their colorful contents begging to be drunk.  
_Waving over the wriggling world,  
The skyscrapers seemed to tremble  
This voice seemed unmistakable:  
It was my own, which I tired of hearing_  
To Rin's surprise, the bartender was not a Neko either. Short rounded ears were partially hidden by short nutmeg hair. A large floppy tail trailed behind her, its brown and white striped fur was dangling several inches above the ground. Her chestnut colored eyes had red tinges around the pupil, the result of too much drinking. The woman's arms were crossed over her ample chest, while her large smile scared people away from misbehaving.  
_"If you cross that hill, then in 20 seconds,  
You'll know what I mean, for better or worse  
Don't doubt, just listen close - go 20 seconds ahead..."_  
_  
The intersection was crowded, of course;  
Man, woman, child, it didn't matter  
I was buried under people yelling and babies' cries _  
"Hey Meiko, long time no see!" Miki said, having to raise her voice over the band, as she smiled at the brunette

"Hey, so you finally came crawling back here kitty cat" Meiko smirked "I was starting to wonder when you were going to show your ugly mug"

"Aww, stop being a meanie" Miki pouted, sticking out her tongue, gaining a laugh from the bartender. Turning toward the Baku, Meiko smile became slightly gentler as she continued to talk to her redhead friend.

"Who's your friend?"

"Ah, this is Rinny!" the cat girl told her, pulling the blonde into a hug. "She just became a Baku less than two months ago""

"Really?" Meiko looked impressed.

"Yeah, and just finished her first contract earlier tonight!"

"Miki, she probably doesn't want to hear all that" Rin said, rubbing her head.  
_Rioting people, a sobbing girl, A priest praying, I passed them all by  
One single person headed the other way,  
Toward what was beyond that hill..._  
"Then we should celebrate!" The brunette smiled widely, revealing a mouthful of tiny, sharp teeth. Quickly Meiko pulled out a crystal glass. "Drinks are on me! What would you like Rin? A beer? Vodka? Or maybe even some sake?" the older woman asked, rubbing the beloved bottle against her cheek.  
_The voice from the headphones persisted:  
"Twelve minutes left," it told me  
If everything was going to up and vanish,  
Then I had no other way...  
_"Typical, all you Tanukis think about is Sake" Miki sighed. "fine I want a cherry cocktail"

"Coming right up!" Meiko said, as she quickly gathered her ingredients, skillfully making the Neko her drink. "And you?" she asked, looking towards the Baku.

"Um, I'm still a high school student…Isn't that illegal?" she asked. "and Miki, you look the same age as me"

_The chorus of shrieks and screams  
Turned to tearful eyes in ten seconds  
I had my doubts, but no matter who did what,  
There was no ending humanity's song_

"Run, run, there's one minute left,"  
But I couldn't even hear it by then;  
The hill which I sought to cross  
Was right before me...  
Meiko and Miki just stared at her Rin for a moment, before breaking out in to laughter.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't you know that Youkai are immortal?" Meiko questioned

"What?!"

"Yeah, Unless we are killed or get really sick, you could live forever" Meiko told her.

"Well, how old are you?" Rin innocently asked.

"Well, Miki is practically a baby here!" the brunette laughed "When was it when your litter was born, the twenties?" she pondered out loud, as the red head stomped her foot in irritation, baring her fangs._  
My breath faint, I finally arrived  
Before a wall which projected the sky  
Behind it, scientists in white applauded;  
"Magnificent," they said -  
Doubt...  
_"Your one to talk, Meiko! At least I'm not an old spinster like you that was born in the Heian period!" the Neko retorted.

"Shut up little whiskers!" the Tanuki growled.

"Hey guys…" Rin tried to calm them down, but to no avail.

"Wasted Grandma!"

"Flat-chest kitty!"

"Raccoon face!"

"Cat nip addict!"

"Shut up!" Rin shouted, her usual quiet voice louder than the music for once. Both Youkai stared at the younger girl, shocked_  
From there, I saw the town  
Was some kind of experimental facility;  
"No longer necessary,"  
A scientist said, and calmly tossed a bomb  
_"Pfft" Meiko tried to suppress a laugh, as Miki shook, tears streaming down her face as she tried not to giggle.

"What's so funny now?!" Rin demanded, now extremely annoyed.

"Haha, did you see her face Miki?!"

"Haha, yeah. That was pretty priceless!" the Neko agreed, turning around and jumping up on the counter, as she threw her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "We might argue a lot, but we don't mean what we say. Sorry for making you upset, Rinny" the red head apologized, both her and Meiko now looking sheepish. Rin just glared at the pair for a moment, until she felt the corner of her mouth start to turn up.

"Hey bartender," Rin struggled to look angry. "I want an orange ramune, got it?!"

"Got it" the Tanuki tossed the girl the orange flavored soda, as the trio laughed, their sound of merriment mixing with the music from the band._  
I was told I had been living  
My whole life in a little world in a box  
So I could only stare, dumbfounded  
At the burnt wreckage that had been the town  
And from the headphones at my ear,  
I heard a faint "sorry"…_

`v`

Len quickly walked down the hallway. Part of him was agitated, his temper flaring because he had to miss spending time alone with Rin, something he rarely got, with their recent contract taking away almost all of the girl's energy. Though their immortal bodies didn't need sleep, unless they were injured or gravely ill, someone who was going through the transforming process from human to Youkai was extremely draining. And now the one night that they wouldn't be working, he had a meeting! However, a part of Len was also apprehensive. It was extremely unusual for Matsudappoiyo to schedule anything, forget an emergency meeting. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, as he walked through the abandoned mall in Nara, the place the blue haired Baku called home. Dusty mannequins were lined up in storefronts, while giant spider webs were weaved among the columns. Climbing three pairs of eternally stilled escalators, the blonde arrived at the entrance of the Sweet Dream leader's personal apartment. Pushing aside the heavy steel doors, the modern elements of the place, from the multiple computer screens and holographic projectors, to the sleek outline of the furniture always left Len in awe. However, he didn't notice anything, besides the Baku sitting behind the desk.

Matsudappoiyo sat heavily in his chair, his hands resting in his hands. The blue haired boy's mouth was open, exposing long fangs as he struggled to breathe calmly. His nails had grown longer and sharper, like the claws of a wild animal. Peeking out of his skull were small curly horns, struggling to emerge from his now wild looking hair. Behind him, a long demon tail twitched to and fro, thin, black and scaly like a snake, with an arrow shaped end. Slowly moving his hands away from his face, Len could see Matsudappoiyo's scarlet eyes silted into a feral shape.

"Len…" he coarsely gasped out, his voice sounding barbaric. Moving as fast as possible, Len rummaged in the drawers, trying to find the elusive bottle. Finally he found it, using his teeth to pull out the cork.

"Here drink this" Len forcefully commanded, pulling his friend's head back a dumping the vile contents down the monstrous Baku's throat. "Come on, you need to drink it" the blonde said as Matsudappoiyo revolted at the disgusting taste. After the last of the liquid had poured down his throat, the blue haired boy started to slowly revert back into his normal self.

"Len," Matsudappoiyo whispered, trying to regain his strength and handing him a single sheet of paper. "Read this, but be careful" he warned. Len hesitated. If this small paper could make Matsudappoiyo, the master of calm and collection, almost loose his control, what would it do to him? "Don't worry, not everything is written on that paper" the blue haired Baku told him, as if he could read his mind, while his hand rubbed his head, right where the horns previously were. The blonde nodded, and then glanced at the paper. Immediately, Len could feel rage hit him, his teeth sharpening, his pupils changing shape. Struggling to control himself, Len read and reread that small piece of paper.

"The Kitsunes have declared war on the Nekos."

`v`

**Note: Tanuki is a raccoon dog demon. They are known for helping travelers, bringing good luck, and most importantly for me, always being drunk. Therefore I thought that Meiko would be a perfect Tanuki, even though traditionally, they are all males. However, if Japanese pop culture insists on making Female Tengus (Aya from Touhou Project games) and male Kitsunes (which is in too many to count mangas, animes, games…etc.), why can't I have a female Tanuki!?**

**Bonus: can you guess what song lyrics I used? A possible reward in the future may come about If you are the first to guess correctly (Hint, it isn't a SeeU song, I haven't found a song I liked by her, so I just used a song by another vocaloid.**

**Please tell me how you liked this chapter (hint: I update faster with more reviews ;) ) Thank you again, Little Night Sparrow**


End file.
